


Here Beneath My Wing

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Masturbation, Post-War, Rimming, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-25
Updated: 2009-06-25
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ron is still plagued with nightmares as his friends move on with their lives. Will he be able to finally realize that they are there for him and with him…forever?





	Here Beneath My Wing

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** **A/N:** My first triofic! I hope you like it! My beta is awesome, the super awesome Tom Bombadil. Lyrics provided by Kid Brother Collective.

  
Author's notes: Written for the HP_Porninthsun Fic exchange on livejournal.  


* * *

Harry lay in his camp bed nestled in the corner of Ron’s top-story bedroom simply staring at the ceiling. His inability to sleep had nothing to do with nightmares, the task ahead of him, his troubled past, or the noose that was always around his neck. Nope. This time, he just felt like staying awake and enjoying the feeling of a veritably free mind. Ron’s quiet snoring was the only thing buzzing around in his head, and it felt so good.

Three weeks after the fall of Voldemort, the world already seemed infinitely brighter for Harry. Despite the numerous funerals and grief stricken sobs that wracked his body, he still came out the other end of the pain knowing that his world could never hurt like that again. Even when Ginny said she needed to go away to Romania for a while, that she couldn’t handle the pain of her memories or her relationship with him, Harry wasn’t too hurt or bothered. He was just…well…happy to be alive, happy to sleep late, and happy to waste away his summer with Ron in a way they could have only dreamed of a few years before.

Harry sighed, and upon doing so, realized that Ron’s snoring had stopped. He picked up his head to find Ron rolling around in his bed frantically. Harry paused, waiting to see if the nightmare would subside before he would get up and wake Ron, who then started to moan and whimper. Harry sat up, silently willing Ron to overcome whatever this was.

“Hermione! I won’t let them hurt you! They can’t take you!” he yelled out, cries choking in his throat. Immediately, Harry heard padding of bare feet coming up the stairs. Harry quickly lay back down, not wanting to make Ron think he was spying.

Hermione crept into the room, stealing a glance over at Harry to make sure he was still asleep. He played his part well, so she quickly moved to calm Ron. She sat on the side of his bed and gently laid her hands on his shoulders. His body stilled instantly.

“Shhh. It’s okay. Just a nightmare, love,” Hermione said, kissing his forehead lightly. He sat up and pulled her small frame against his shirtless chest, wrapping his arms around her.

“I shouldn’t have left you guys! I shouldn’t have let them take you. I failed and you almost died,” Ron groaned against her.

Harry could tell even in the semi-darkness that Hermione was fighting back her own tears at his revelations.

“You came back. You wanted to come back as soon as you could. And I’m here, Ron. I’m not going anywhere,” she whispered, brushing some sweat off of his forehead.

Ron inhaled sharply and pulled Hermione’s face toward his. They quickly entangled in a passionate kiss, and Harry blushed, knowing he shouldn’t be watching. However, when Ron’s pink tongue reached past his lips to run along Hermione’s mouth, Harry had to suppress a groan. He hoped they would stop soon, so he didn’t have to cast a silencing charm on himself.

Apparently, Hermione was thinking the same thing, as he heard her whisper ‘muffliato’ under her breath before casting a concealment charm. Now, all Harry could see was Ron’s empty bed. He laughed quietly to himself at the thought that he was disappointed that he couldn’t watch his best friends make love.

The thought became less funny as Harry’s erection began to strain painfully against his pajamas. The image of his two best friends writhing naked against each other invaded Harry’s head like a waking dream. He could see Hermione nestled underneath Ron’s hard body, his long, muscled back flexing as he pumped into her with strength. He could see the blankets fall and Ron’s round ass moving as he entered her. Ron’s voice would whimper and grunt, sweat dripping off of his forehead…

_I risk my intention;_  
maybe we can be friends.  
I play the game: your attention,  
forever seems to far away here. 

Harry’s blood went cold even as his hand started to fist his painfully hard erection. He should be focusing on Hermione, on her breasts, on her moaning, on her skin…but all he could see was Ron’s naked body, Ron’s face twisted in pleasure, and Ron’s pink cock thrusting in and out of her. Harry was so aroused and so confused at the same time that his emotions ran away with him. Before he knew what was going on, all the shield spells Hermione had cast were broken and Harry could see them. He grabbed his invisibility cloak from the end of the bed and threw it over himself before he was discovered. For a moment he was frozen in fear.

“Love you so much, ‘Mione,” Ron moaned. He was sitting up, pressed against the wrought iron head of his bed. His knees were bent and his thighs were cradling Hermione’s naked ass as it moved up and down over him. Her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist as Ron gripped her hips and thrust in time with her.

Harry’s hand was keeping pace with them, and even though he had no clue what it felt like, he could imagine Ron inside of _him_ , Ron thrusting up against _his_ hips. He threw his head back, biting his lip hard when he heard Ron let out another keening groan. Harry looked up through heavily lidded eyes to see Ron’s tongue running down the soft skin of Hermione’s neck, her moans becoming louder and more intense.

Suddenly, Hermione cried out Ron’s name and he pulled her hard against him his head throwing back and his eyes screwing shut.

“Fuck!” he yelled, his body shaking as Hermione quivered against him.

Harry felt his own hot cum spray on his bare chest and he whispered Ron’s name, hoping their shouts would drown him out. He sat frozen on the bed trying to catch his breath.

He made it back into his bed undetected just as Hermione and Ron began to pull away from each other.

“Just stay a little longer,” Ron murmured.

“You know if I fall asleep we’ll get caught,” Hermione said, even as she kissed various places on his face. “Are you going to be okay?” Ron nodded. “Just remember that Harry and I are here, you didn’t fail us, and we’re not going anywhere. No one is going to hurt us.”

Ron nodded and kissed her again before Hermione threw on her pajamas and went back downstairs.

Harry lay awake even as Ron’s snores grew loud and even. What did _he_ have to do with Ron’s nightmares? Why did Hermione have to assure Ron that he was okay and not going anywhere?

The sun began peeking through the window before Harry found sleep.

)))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((())))

 

))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((

It was bloody humiliating, waking up every night in the midst of horrible dreams. Ron wished he could just sleep completely alone, in the middle of nowhere, in a place no one could hear him wail and carry on, so Hermione could get some sleep, and he wouldn’t have to look sideways at Harry every day trying to figure out if he had heard.

Ron wasn’t ungrateful for Hermione’s attentions, especially when it turned into nights like last night when he could press himself into her and forget all of the thoughts swirling around in his head. However, he felt like he was some sort of worthless sod. While Harry had slipped into an almost sunny disposition and Hermione had already begun studying for her N.E.W.T.s, Ron was stuck in the darkness of an entire year of pain and uncertainty. Why couldn’t he just let it go?

Most nights, Ron had been plagued with images of Hagrid carrying Harry’s limp body in his arms, or Hermione being dragged away and tortured while he could do nothing. But some nights, it had been just him, alone in Shell Cottage, looking out a window and wondering where they were and why he left them. He wondered if he could get his hands on some Sleeping Draught without anyone noticing or asking any questions. He couldn’t handle being the only one left with demons and holding the other two back.

The afternoon after Harry had observed them making love, Ron kissed Hermione goodbye, wishing her luck in fetching her parents back from Australia, and watched her apparate away. He hoped Harry wouldn’t notice his sleeping habits while Hermione was away. The last thing Harry needed was to be pulled back into that awful mess. The remainder of that hot summer day went by slowly, and several cooling charms later, he was again faced with another night full of horrible nightmares. He waited to fall asleep until Harry’s breathing evened out, hoping that Harry had become an even harder sleeper than he had been before. Finally, he gave into the need for sleep.

 

 

_Ron stood stock still in the castle, gazing at the edge of the forest, Hermione’s hand gripping him so tightly that her nails were digging into his skin. He stared fearfully as Hagrid’s lumbering dark shadow approached them. Voldemort’s eerie, bone-chilling voice echoed in Ron’s ears like fire, burning into every square inch of his mind._

_“Harry Potter is Dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone…”_

_The voice faded away as Ron’s mind descended into darkness. How could he live without Harry? How could he live with himself knowing he wasn’t there to share Harry’s last moments, wasn’t there to stand by his side and care for him? McGonagall let out a painful wail and everyone began to run from the castle. Ron knew the truth; he didn’t need to see Harry’s dead body to know what he had done. Harry had walked to his death…alone._

_Ron began to scream Harry’s name over and over again, hoping that Harry, somewhere in another world, would hear him. Hermione had released Ron’s hands and nearly fallen, weak with grief at the sight of Harry’s limp form. Ron barely had the wherewithal to hold her up. Just as he was about to scream again, Voldemort yelled “Silence!” and the sound was pulled from his throat. Voldemort continued to mock, and Ron fought against the chords binding his voice. Suddenly, he felt a small break._

_“He beat you!” Ron yelled, just as the voices around him were rising up._

 

 

Ron woke to the feeling of someone gripping his shoulders tightly and shaking him. Through bleary eyes, he saw Harry’s mess of black hair and the outline of his glasses against his pale face. The nightmare images still fresh in his mind; Ron reached out and stroked the side of Harry’s face before realizing what he was doing. Harry leaned into his touch, and Ron reveled in the warm feeling of Harry’s cheeks…still gloriously filled with life.

_And I believe that you are more than everything,_  
and I believe that all is fine,  
and I will help you to be free,  
'cause you are always in my head.  
no need to ask for anything. 

“I’m okay, Ron. I’m here and I’m not going anywhere,” Harry whispered, grabbing Ron’s hand.

Compelled by an unavoidable need to know Harry was alive, to know that what Harry was saying was true, Ron pulled him against his chest. He ran his hands up and down the bones of his back, feeling Harry’s breath expand his body underneath his touch. He let Harry’s warmth thread through his own shaking muscles, bidding the memory out of his body and replacing it with reality.

“You left us, and then you died…I couldn’t help you. I couldn’t do anything…” Ron murmured into Harry’s shoulder.

“It’s over. I won’t leave again…I’m sorry, Ron,” Harry said, as Ron felt his touch running up and down his back and over his shoulders.

“You’re sorry?” Ron laughed derisively. “I fucking left you, it’s only logical you wouldn’t want me there when you faced him.”

“Fucking Merlin’s balls, Ron! That part is over. I forgave you; we all had our reasons for doing what we did. I’ve told you over and over again I needed you…I need you. I hope someday you’ll realize that,” Harry said sternly, his voice fading into a weak whisper as Ron began to run his hands up and down Harry’s arms.

They lay back down on Ron’s small bed, Ron’s feet hanging over the edge, and let their breathing slow together. Soon, Ron found a dreamless sleep.

Ron woke in the morning to the soft smell of firewood and a warm body pressed against him. The smell told him immediately it wasn’t Hermione, as the spicy sweet scent of cinnamon wasn’t overwhelming him. He ran his hands over the front of his companion and felt hard planes of muscle along the abdomen, letting his fingers curl into the soft hairs at the navel. He realized then that Harry had fallen asleep next to him. Before Ron could roll over to avoid any awkward wake-ups, Harry moaned and pressed his hips back against Ron’s burgeoning morning erection.

Ron froze, struggling between the need to push forward and make the feeling last longer, and the crippling fear of what might happen if he did. At last, he wrapped is arms more tightly around Harry’s warm body, unable to resist the comfort he found there. When Harry pressed back against him fully, Ron thrust forward. They both moaned roughly and Ron pressed every inch of his body against Harry’s shirtless form, their skin pressing against each other and radiating heat.

Suddenly, Harry rolled over and opened his eyes, recognition dawning on him just as their throbbing cocks touched through their pajamas. His face grew pale, and Ron could feel the blush creeping up from his neck to his ears. He wanted to grab Harry’s hips, wanted to show Harry that this was for him. His desire was for him. But Ron was completely still with fear and embarrassment.

Harry’s breathing quickened, and his deep green eyes darkened but never left Ron’s. Harry began to slowly run his hands up and down Ron’s bare sides, and Ron closed his eyes at the contact. Compelled by something he couldn’t explain, but also couldn’t let go of, Ron’s hands cupped Harry’s face. He could feel Harry’s entire body freeze, but he had to do it. Had to feel that everything Harry said was true, that this was really over, and that everything was going to be okay.

Ron kissed Harry softly, not wanting to risk more than he already had.

To Ron’s surprise, Harry threaded his hands through Ron’s shaggy hair and deepened their kiss. Ron let his tongue run across Harry’s thin lips and immediately was invited into the warmth of Harry’s mouth. Their tongues battled each other and Ron’s grip tightened on Harry’s back, using rough force to get Harry as close to him as possible. Soon, teeth were crashing together as their bodies fought for dominance.

They pulled away, both catching their breath but not letting go, and Ron feared to meet Harry’s eyes. When he looked up, he found Harry’s eyes dark with lust, his lips parted and red, and his breath quick in his chest.

“Ron,” Harry whispered, looking unsure but still carrying the dark look in his eyes.

Ron lunged forward again, kissing Harry hard and pressing him back against the bed. He hovered his body over Harry’s, sliding his erection over Harry, his hips thrusting in rhythm with each moan coming out of both of their mouths. When Ron felt Harry’s hand creep lower, toying with the waist of his pants, he couldn’t help but whisper “Yes” at the need.

Harry’s strong hand closed around Ron’s cock, and Ron almost collapsed on top of him, unable to control his reaction to the amazing feeling of Harry touching him. He pumped into Harry’s touch, gripping the bed sheets to maintain some control over his arms as his vision glossed over. He felt Harry’s erection pressing against his abdomen, and immediately rolled on his side, only losing Harry’s touch for a moment in the shift.

Ron’s shaking hand began to run along the front of Harry’s chest, dipping lower and lower each time. Harry’s stroking became more erratic, his breathing labored, and he threw his head back biting his lip. When Ron got up the courage to make his way to Harry’s throbbing cock and wrap his hand around it, Harry let out a keening moan, giving Ron a powerful feeling and a jolt directly to his own erection.

“Ron,” Harry moaned, thrusting into Ron’s hand as his grip tightened and began to move. When Harry rolled over and their hot flesh rubbed against each other, both of them cried out in pleasure. Ron wanted to replicate that feeling as much as he could, so he pressed Harry’s cock against his own and wrapped his hand around them.

“Oh fuck!” Ron moaned, as he and Harry both began to thrust erratically into his hand. Harry brought his own hand around the other side, his fingers running along Ron’s.  
Ron could feel the tightness in his abdomen and tried to warn Harry, but all that came out was a low and breathy “Harry…” on his lips.

“Ron,” Harry whimpered, pressing his head into Ron’s neck. Just as Ron’s hot liquid was coming out, he felt Harry’s orgasm coat his own bare stomach. They stayed there for a few long moments, holding each other tightly as they found their breath again. Soon, Ron opened his eyes to meet Harry’s, which were now glowing in a clear emerald.

Harry rolled backwards and reached for his wand, casting a quick cleansing charm before both of them pulled their pajamas back over their weeping cocks.

“Ron, what just…what was…?” Harry said, his eyes depicting an earnest sort of apprehension and fear. Ron was just as confused, but he couldn’t handle that uncertainty in his eyes. Ron leaned forward and kissed Harry gently.

“I don’t know…” he whispered, kissing him again.

“Boys! Come and get something to eat, the bacon is getting cold!” Molly yelled from the bottom of the stairs, making them both jump up off the bed.

Ron couldn’t really understand or explain what happened between them, and while Harry’s eyes constantly searched his for answers, Ron spent the rest of the day avoiding the issue. They played Quidditch with Charlie and Bill for a few hours when they came to visit, Harry and Ron winning easily. After the game ended, they soon found themselves stretched out in the hot summer sun to avoid getting overheated by more activity.

“Ron…I…” Harry started.

Ron was scared; he didn’t want to face what had happened or to fess up to his nightmares and his need for Harry. He especially couldn’t face the thought of Hermione, whom he still loved more than anything else imaginable, knowing of what he and Harry had done.

“Fancy a dip in the pond?” Ron interrupted. Not waiting for an answer, Ron stripped off his clothes, got down to his pants, and jumped into the cold water. As he swam vigorous laps around the small pond, he heard Harry splash in as well. Ron swam around, watching Harry’s pale body bob in and out of the water. He wanted to go over to him, to pull him back against his body, to kiss the hard planes of Harry’s back and tell him everything would be okay.

As he began to feel his cock harden again, Ron got up on the dock and tried to calm himself just as Harry was swimming over. Harry’s hands gripped Ron’s ankles as he moved to get up.

“What happened last night?” Harry said, looking right into Ron’s eyes.

“Harry, I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. I have no idea what happened. I just needed you…I just…I’m sorry.”

“No, Ron! Don’t apologize! I wanted it just as much. I wanted to be there, I wanted you to touch me…It’s just, what do we do now?”

“Fuck, Harry! I love Hermione. I never want to leave her! But, I love you too. I want to feel you too. Even right now, I want to touch you and kiss you. What the fuck is wrong with me?” Ron yelled, slamming his fists against the hard wooden slats.

“Nothing is wrong with you, Ron. I want the same things. Holding you, kissing you, it just felt so good. Am I a selfish fucking bastard or what?” Harry said, still gripping Ron’s ankles to hold himself up in the water.

“No…no you’re not,” Ron whispered, running a pale hand through Harry’s dark hair. He leaned back on his hands as Harry began to feel up and down Ron’s submerged legs. Before Ron could even stop himself, his erection was peaking out through the slit in his pants.

Before he could even comprehend what was happening, Harry’s lips were wrapped around Ron’s cock, his warm mouth engulfing him. Ron cried out, sitting up to press his hand into Harry’s hair, trying to avoid thrusting into his mouth. Harry’s strong jaw looked amazing flexing over him, and Ron cried out at the sight. He didn’t even consider someone walking out to see them among the reeds, he just wanted the feeling to never end.

Harry’s mouth moved faster, his stubbly cheeks caving in and enveloping Ron in warmth that contrasted deliciously in the cold water against his legs. Harry’s hands gripped Ron’s legs, but soon he could feel one of Harry’s hands leave him and the water move faster. Harry was so turned on that he was getting himself off while Ron’s cock was in his mouth. The image was overwhelming and Ron found himself coming without warning, his cock throbbing against the walls of Harry’s mouth. Harry moaned and continued to suck every last drop of cum while his own body convulsed.

Ron pulled Harry out of the water and on top of him, kissing him hungrily and tasting his own juices on Harry’s soft lips.

“What’s next, Ron?” Harry asked, burying his nose against Ron’s neck. Ron froze, his whole body burning with the only logical conclusion that had entered his mind. He was fearful to even say what came next.

“We have to talk to Hermione,” he whispered, holding Harry tightly to avoid his own shaking.

_My hope is gone;_  
I gave it all away,  
for just one moment with your smile.  
But what we're doing is anything but desperate,  
I don't see how I can win. 

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

Hermione sat down on Ron’s bed, fearing the worst. She looked over at Harry on the camp bed across the small room, and he could not meet her eyes, choosing instead to toy with the fringes of the blanket on his bed. Ron paced in front of her, his tall, broad form seeming to shake as he struggled to find the words. She tried to remain calm, tried to show Ron that it was okay to just say what he needed to say, but she was scared. She had only had him for a month, and now it felt like he was going, like he was slipping away.

“Oh Ron! Please just say it! Just say you’re leaving me; just say that you don’t want me! I can’t sit here and wait anymore,” The words just flooded out of her mouth. Hermione had said it before she could even think of biting her tongue. Ron’s face got impossibly pale and he froze on the spot. His deep blue eyes began to water as he rushed to her side.

“No, Hermione, no! I love you more than anything in the world, I could never…NEVER let you go,” he cried, holding her close to him. Hermione calmed in his arms before pulling back.

“Then what…” she began, but Ron’s courage had steeled as he sat next to her.

“I love Harry too,” he said quickly, holding on to her hands impossibly tight.

“Well so do I, Ron, but what does that have to do with anything?” she asked, looking over to Harry, who seemed to be gripping the ends of his mattress and bracing for an impact.

“We…well Harry and I…that is to say one night in the pond….” Ron stuttered, still gripping her hands, his own becoming sweaty.

“We kissed, Hermione. We kissed, we touched each other, and we liked it!” Harry blurted out, now on his feet, his eyes closed as if waiting for the blow.

“Oh,” Hermione said, sinking further into Ron’s pillow covered bed. She was expecting something beyond horrible, she was expecting Ron to have changed his mind, but he hadn’t. She could see in his eyes that he loved her just as much if not more than he ever had. So what was this? How was she supposed to take this news?

Hermione had always loved Harry. She had always been able to show she loved him with gentle kisses on the cheek, with subtle caresses of comfort, or even with a warm embrace in times of need. That wasn’t really customary for men who were best friends. But Hermione never really considered the thought of Harry romantically, and she could tell by the look in his eyes at that moment that he felt much differently about Ron. Hermione loved Ron, more than anything, and in a profoundly romantic way. Hermione loved Harry, and he meant so much to her that she would do just about anything for him. Ron loved them both, to the point of sacrifice and pain to keep them safe, and she knew that he had so much to give to anyone who needed it. Hermione looked to Harry, and she also knew in that moment that he loved her as deeply as she loved him, and that he loved Ron as deeply as she did as well. All of this seemed emotionally rational in her head, and yet she couldn’t grasp the concept in any real form.

“Hermione, please, don’t hate me. Don’t walk away. Just say something!” Ron said desperately, still clinging to her hands.

“Ron, I love you, that’s not going to change,” Hermione whispered, and he leaned his head into the crook of her neck and breathed a grateful breath. Harry sighed in relief and sat back down on the camp bed, almost as though he wanted to be as far away from them as possible.

“I love Harry too,” Hermione said more resolutely. “I’ve always shown that to him physically, it’s just that with you, there’s a stronger romantic pull. But you can’t love Harry the way I do considering societal norms. I’m sure any need to physically express your love comes off as confusing,” Hermione said, facing forward and gesturing a bit wildly with her hands.

“It’s more than that, though, Hermione. I feel romantically for Harry. I feel romantically for you. He feels that way for me, too” Ron said simply, expressing the conundrum more perfectly than Hermione’s busy mind was grasping.

“And I’ll always love Hermione in some way,” Harry whispered, fearing to meet her eyes. Ron gave him a puzzled, surprised look.

“You said she was like a sister to you,” he questioned quietly.

“She is…but she’s not my sister, and she’s beautiful, and she’s loving, so there’s something there. You guys are the two most important people in my entire world, and you always have been,” Harry said, carefully while fearfully meeting Ron’s eyes.

Ron got up from Hermione’s side and pulled Harry into a tight embrace, rubbing his hand down his back. The sight was shocking for Hermione. It was totally different than how it was when he hugged her. When Ron hugged Harry it was harder, he didn’t lean in as much as he did with Hermione. Instead, he pulled Harry to him, and he gripped Harry’s clothes with his entire fist instead of the delicate, adoring touch he used with Hermione.

She sat there taking the pair in as Ron offered Harry comfort and reassurance, and all of the pieces fell into place. Hermione rose and walked to the men in the center of the cozy room. She put her arm around Ron’s waist and leaned her head against his shoulder. She put an arm around Harry’s shoulders and gently rubbed her own delicate hands against his tense muscles. Ron loosened his grip on Harry and leaned into her rubbing his nose into her hair.

“It’s okay, guys,” she whispered, reaching up to stroke Harry’s cheek.

He leaned into her touch and breathed deeply.

“It’s alright,” she repeated, meeting Ron’s eyes, as his face calmed into a beautiful and contented expression, his hand falling to the curve of her bum.

Ron leaned down and kissed Hermione in a way that caught her breath in her throat. She was certain no one would normally kiss like that in mixed company, and the thought shocked her into a temporary stiffness. However, when Ron’s tongue ran across her lips, she complied, melting into his embrace.

She heard Harry begin to walk away, but Ron grabbed his hand and pulled him back against them.

“Ron, what is going on?” Harry asked shakily, purposely avoiding Hermione’s eyes when she broke the kiss.

Ron sighed, stiffening his shoulders and stealing a quick glance at Hermione before he placed a firm hand on the back of Harry’s neck and pressed his lips against Harry’s.

Hermione found herself enthralled at the scene of Ron’s beautiful lips enclosing Harry’s mouth with power and force. She saw Harry’s body relax almost immediately, in the same way her body often melted when Ron kissed her. Harry gripped Ron tightly, and Hermione’s eyes were directed to the white knuckled way he clung to Ron’s shirt. The intensity was palpable, even for her, and she let out an involuntary moan.

Ron and Harry broke their kiss and stared at her wide-eyed. She was a little taken back by her own behavior, but the heat pulsating at her center told her that she would either have to find a private place very soon, or she needed to let this go on. Just watching Ron’s tall, broad form take control of Harry’s, and for Harry to come back with force, awakened something inside of her that she had never really known before. Without wasting another second calculating the pros and cons of her actions, Hermione began to kiss up Ron’s neck, lingering behind his ear in that special place that always drove him wild.

Ron let out another moan, and Hermione could feel his hips thrust into Harry, who in turn moaned at the contact. The sound of their tenor and bass voices completely unfettered was encouraging enough to convince Hermione she wasn’t making a mistake. Ron’s hand snaked up the back of her shirt as she toyed with the waistline of his jeans. She opened her eyes to find his other hand gripping Harry’s shoulder tightly, their mouths caught in a fierce battle for dominance. Hermione could feel her flesh throbbing with need and anticipation.

She reached the hem of Ron’s flimsy tee shirt and began to lift it up his chest, kissing his abdomen on the way up, Harry pulled away, grinning hungrily at the site of Ron’s bare chest. Hermione could feel the desire hanging in the air as Ron captured her mouth in a kiss, moving down along her jaw line. She ran her hands up and down his bare back, never ceasing to enjoy the lean muscle and hint of bone along his torso. When he let out a strangled grunt, Hermione looked down to see that Harry was kissing Ron’s shoulder, cupping his erection through his jeans.

Thus far, Hermione’s sexual experiences could be called minimal. She and Ron had fallen into bed immediately after the battle had been won, their joy too overwhelming to keep anything pent up anything longer. And since then, they had made love so frequently and with such passion that she could scarcely remember a time when her desire for him hadn’t flood her veins. Despite this, Hermione knew she had a lot to learn, and her heart raced at how much of that education might happen in this spontaneous moment.

Hermione ran her hand down Ron’s chest as her lips ghosted over his clavicle. When she found Harry’s hand, she let her own hold his for a second over Ron’s trapped cock, seeking reassurance as much as giving it, before skillfully undoing the button of his jeans and sliding his zipper down. She freed his erection and wrapped her hand around it before taking Harry’s hand and placing it beneath hers.

“Hermione,” Harry moaned, his height allowing him to easily press his lips against her neck.

She tried to avoid the stiff and nagging feeling of this new contact with Harry and just let herself go as she felt Harry’s hands work up and down Ron’s large shaft. She took a deep breath, turned her head, and kissed Harry’s lips, opening her mouth when his tongue found hers. Kissing him didn’t make her melt the way it did with Ron, but the sensations of Harry’s rough tongue coupled with the jolts and moans of Ron’s body made her feel as though she might climax right then.

Ron threw his head back, groaning as he thrust against Harry and Hermione’s hands. He met Hermione’s eyes; his own eyes such a dark blue, that she thought them to be more of a stormy ocean than the calm pools she was used to. He reached down to pull up her shirt, and she released her hold on him to lift her arms over her head. As soon as her shirt was discarded, Ron’s head dipped down to kiss the small mounds of her breasts, his hips still thrusting against Harry’s hand.  
  
Hermione felt Harry’s smaller fingers fumbling for the clasp on her bra, freeing her breasts with remarkable speed. Ron moaned hungrily and latched his mouth onto a pink nipple, causing Hermione’s hips to buck forward. She heard a soft thump, and looked down momentarily through her haze to see Harry on his knees, looking hungrily at Ron’s large member.

When Harry wrapped his mouth around it, all three of them let out sounds of pleasure, though Ron’s tongue still laved along Hermione’s flesh. She felt Ron move down, and saw him run his hands through Harry’s hair before moving to unfasten Hermione’s jeans. Hermione could feel a little apprehension in the back of her mind, considering that this would be the first time that Harry has ever seen her naked, and she was a bit nervous about what he would think. However, when Ron’s hands dipped inside of her underwear and found her sensitive nub, any thoughts except her pending climax seemed to rush away from her mind.

She heard a soft ‘pop’ and saw that Harry’ had detached himself from Ron. Harry shifted to the side and slowly began to move Hermione’s knickers down her body, his deep green eyes meeting hers to make sure it was okay. She attempted to answer in the affirmative, but Ron’s long fingers had finally entered her, leaving her only the ability to mutter incoherently.

After successfully removing her clothing, Harry found Ron’s cock once again and resumed sucking his flesh as Ron pressed his fingers deep inside Hermione. When Ron’s fingers left her, Hermione looked down to see Harry hungrily cleaning them off with his tongue.

“Oh fuck,” Hermione moaned, biting her lip at the sight of Harry kneeling in front of Ron, licking her essence from his fingers. The boys gazed at her and smiled, both obviously intrigued by hearing her swear. They looked at each other, and seemed to communicate silently, plotting their plan of attack in the very best way.

Suddenly, Hermione found herself pressed up against the wooden walls of Ron’s bedroom, his capable hands lifting her and spreading her around him. She clung to his shoulders as he entered her in one swift motion. She cried out, the feeling of being filled so quickly almost sending her over the edge. He thrust up into her hard and fast, her back barely even finding the wall amidst all the movement.

“Do you like to feel his big cock inside of you? Do you love to take it all in?” Harry whispered into her ear, his hand finding her breast.

Hermione could only answer in incoherent moans. She opened her bleary eyes to see Harry’s other hand snake around behind Ron and run along Ron’s round arse. “How does it feel, Ron?”

Hermione didn’t even have the wherewithal to be shocked at Harry’s behavior at that point. Everything was dripping with want and she couldn’t blame him for needing to verbalize it. She’d never heard talk like that before, but Harry’s voice getting low and gravelly solely at the sight of Ron and her together made Hermione shake a little in Ron’s arms.

Harry walked across the room, grabbed his wand, and cast all the security spells that had been forgotten in their haste. He cast another spell that Hermione didn’t recognize, and took his place back behind Ron.

Ron’s body suddenly froze, his cock throbbing inside of her, her walls begging him to move.

“Is this too much? Are you alright?” Harry whispered.

Hermione opened her eyes to see that Harry’s hand had disappeared around the curve of Ron’s bum. He moved his wrist very slowly, and Ron cried out in pleasure, closing his eyes and burying his face on Hermione’s shoulder.

Hermione closed her legs more tightly around him, forcing him more deeply into her, and wrapped her arms around his shoulder. She kissed his ear and down his neck, knowing that Harry’s fingers were inside of Ron and attempted to relax him enough to enjoy it before she was sent over the edge by the mere thought of Ron losing control in such an intimate way with both Harry and her at the same time. She could feel Harry pushing slowly in and out of Ron, his other hand snaking up between the two to rub along their bare skin. As Harry’s pace quickened, Ron began to move inside of her again.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck,” Ron repeated over and over as he slammed into Hermione and Harry began to push him into her with more force.

Hermione’s walls clenched around him and she cried out, digging her nails into Ron’s bare shoulders as wave after wave hit her. She felt Ron spill into her shortly after her own climax.  
  
She and Ron slid to the floor in each other’s arms as Harry began to stroke himself, attempting to bring about his own climax. However, Ron’s full lips were soon wrapped around Harry’s cock, and Hermione watched with desire increasing in her once more as he took in all of Harry, gripping his thighs and tasting him with enthusiasm. Harry came quickly, crying out Ron’s name as his hands got lost in his fiery locks.

The pair soon melted to the floor, Hermione frozen to her spot while she regained the use of her legs. She didn’t want it to be over; she wanted to feel more. She wanted to watch Ron and Harry find pleasure with each other and to have them touch her together. However, she didn’t have the strength or the bravery to speak up and declare the truth that she was just as hot if not more than she had been before her orgasm.

Hermione rose and slowly made her way over to the bed, trying not to feel too insecure at the knowledge that they were both watching her walk nakedly across the room. Ron leapt up, and by the time she reached his small bed, he was beside her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her toward the pillow.

“I love you,” he whispered, his eyes searching hers as if to make sure she still felt the same way.

She leaned up and kissed him softly; kissed him in the way she only did when she needed him to know that she wasn’t going anywhere. He responded in kind, letting his fingers slide up and down her bare arms. She felt the bed move and saw Harry crawling in behind Ron, though making his way more slowly as if he thought he might be kicked out at any second.

Ron reached a hand out and ran his thumb down Harry’s whiskered jaw, a small token that this was all right and that all three of them were still together and still unbreakable.

  
_And I will always know your pain,_  
these cold hands are all I have.  
And the rain will give you strength,  
when you're here under my wing.  
And I know that it's too late to tell you what you mean to me,  
all that's left are memories...  
and a picture of your face. 

Their kissing became frenzied again, and as Ron’s soft tongue ran along her mouth, she felt Harry’s hands caressing her bare torso before running up and down Ron’s back as well. Hermione could feel Ron getting hard against her, and she thrust up against him to show how badly she wanted to continue. She felt Harry’s hand run up her leg and slip inside of her dripping wet pussy, and she opened herself up to him. Ron began to run his fingers over her clit as Harry pressed in and out of her, their hands mingling at her center. Hermione found herself coming again quickly, her walls gripping Harry as he said “Come for us, love, you’re so beautiful,” against her ear.

Harry reared up on his knees, nestling directly behind Ron and guided his hips upward. Still throbbing with pleasure, Hermione sat up so she could see what he was doing. Harry spread open Ron’s cheeks and slowly bent his mouth down to his flesh.

Hermione moaned as Harry’s lips made a journey down Ron’s spine, his tongue darting out to dive into Ron’s crevice. Her fingers immediately found her clit even as Ron let out a cry of shock.

“Relax, Ron. Love you so much…need to taste you,” Harry whispered, his tongue darting out again. Ron’s eyes turned to Hermione, and she looked at him with want as she continued to touch herself. His eyes closed and he let out a moan, his hips thrusting back against Harry even as his arms shook and his head dropped. Hermione watched as Ron began to stroke himself up and down and Harry’s tongue continued to dance in and out of him.

“Feels so good, Harry…” Ron moaned, his head now resting on his arms and his arse in the air.

“Can I?” Harry whispered, taking his cock and running along the Ron’s slit.

“Oh fuck!” Ron said, thrusting back into Harry. “Please Harry, need to feel you!”

Harry cast the spell again, and Hermione bravely reached out to spread the clear lubricant over Harry’s hard cock and along the exposed flesh of Ron’s pucker. Ron whimpered Hermione’s name as she continued to rub them both.

“Hermione!” Ron cried, lifting his head up and letting his dark eyes catch hers. “Show me…show me how much…”

Hermione understood him immediately. She took a deep breath as she crawled up to the head of the bed. She spread her legs open wide and dipped her fingers inside herself, running them along Ron’s lips so he knew how much she wanted him…wanted them. Just as Ron was licking the spare liquid from her fingertips, Harry pushed into him partially. Ron’s head fell back on his hands and he gripped the pillow, his whole body tensing.

“So tight…” Harry groaned, pressing all the way in.

“Ahhh,” Ron said, his eyes clenched shut as he fought the tears that were leaking out of them. Hermione knew that none of them had ever done anything like this before, and she could only assume that Ron was feeling a breach that was a little painful.

Harry held still, running his hands up and down Ron’s sides and whispering soothing words into his ear. Hermione let her hands tangle in his hair, kissing his temples and forehead even as his hands continued to clench. Soon, his shaking hands found hers as he brought himself up to his elbows, and Harry began to thrust in and out slowly.

Ron’s cries turned into moans, and Hermione watched with jolts coursing through her as Harry threw his head back and Ron began to thrust back against him with need. Hermione’s hands moved quickly in and out of her pussy while she kept one finger circling her clit.

“Hermione…let me see…” Ron moaned, turning his lips to her knee. She complied, positioning herself in front of his head, propping herself up with pillows, and opening wide in front of him.

“Oh sweet Merlin!” Harry moaned out, and Hermione eyes caught him thrusting quickly in and out of Ron, but studying her intimate parts with hunger. Just as Hermione’s hands moved to continue her ministrations, Ron pulled her against his face and buried his tongue deep inside of her. She let out a feral cry as his fingers spread open her lips and his tongue danced along her clit and through her entrance.

Ron moaned, his body shaking, and she could feel him coming against Harry. His moans vibrated against her, and she came with her knees clamping around his head. Her and Harry cried out for Ron in unison, Harry’s grunts becoming low moans as his stomach clenched and he spilled into her.

They moved off of each other, Harry casting a cleansing spell on them as soon as they caught their breath. Sleep found them just as the moon was coming up.

()))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Harry couldn’t sleep, but he didn’t mind. He kept his face buried in the back of Ron’s neck, listening to the soft melodic breathing of a man no longer plagued by nightmares and ghosts of their rough past. Hermione’s even and elegant breaths moved in time with Ron’s as her whole body curled into his embrace under the bright orange covers. Harry just lay there, content that his world finally fit together, like the shattered pieces had found the right order.


End file.
